Un Torneo De Artes Marciales
by Zazu Torque
Summary: Un grupo exageradamente distinto se reúne para un Tenkaichi Budokai... Pero hay ciertos concursantes muy extraños...
1. Default Chapter

Nota: Idea tomada de ya saben donde :3 Personajes pertenecientes a sus propios autores y Anime Age. Nombres de lugares, búsquense un diccionario. Kokoro; no me importa si no eres bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no será necesario (así que no te asustes).  
  
*=*=*TENKAICHI BUDOKAI!! Aniage A Las Regaderas!!*=*=* Taichi abrió los ojos... El autobús en el que viajaba acababa de detenerse bajo la incesante lluvia, frente a un extraño edificio, en cuyos alrededores, las personas se atestaban en multitud, aún sin importarles las frías gotas del agua de otoño. Tomó su equipaje de la parte superior de su asiento y bajó del camión luego de darle las gracias al chofer (aún sigo sin entender por qué chingaos tenemos que agradecerles, si les pagamos ¬¬u); levantando la mirada, sintió como su rostro se refrescaba... Regresó la vista al frente y a pasos largos llegó a una especie de casilla de registro; saludó a un hombre que se encontraba en aquel lugar e inmediatamente éste le entregó una hoja y un bolígrafo; rellenó unos cuantos espacios y devolvió el volante; volviendo la mirada hacia la calle, se echó a correr por las aceras buscando un lugar para pasar la noche... Eran las 5; había venido desde la Ciudad de Kerketa hasta el centro de la metrópoli en la Ciudad de Noctua; estaba lloviendo, y él acababa de inscribirse en el décimo cuarto torneo de artes marciales que se llevaba a cabo anualmente en la triada formada por las ciudades de Noctua, Güeldres y Golof, localizados en el centro de cada uno de los tres continentes conocidos hasta la fecha, y al que todos llamaban Tenkaichi Budokai (alguien leía Dragon Ball? 9_9u). Sabía que no sería sencillo... Sabía que muchos de los concursantes serían extremadamente poderosos... Y sabía también que necesitaba ganar los 9 millones de paras (léase Parras, como el Pokémon ¬¬') a como diera lugar... Y sonrió...  
  
Tenkaichi Budokai!! Capítulo Uno- Los Participantes.  
  
La chica que viajaba en el asiento de la primera fila en aquel camión, bostezó. Tenía más de media hora trepada ahí, y aun no se decidía por el hotel que tenía que escoger para dormir. Tenía mucha hambre; también una apariencia un poco extraña... Vestía como chico... De hecho, quienes no se dignaban a hablar con ella, le llamaban "jovencito", "niño" o "muchacho"; realmente detestaba aquello, pero admitía que ella era la culpable, así que procuraba evitar a las personas... Fuese quien fuese... Sinceramente era una persona a la que no cualquiera se acercaría, y eso le agradaba... Utilizaba una gorra sobre el pelo, y una especie de crestas azules (real) se escapaban por debajo de sus cabellos color cobalto. Empujó con un dedo la parte delantera de la cachucha y miró por la ventanilla.  
  
-Aquí me bajo!-gritó, tomando a toda prisa su mochila y bajó de un salto del autobús. Observó con cuidado el lugar y se sonrió; llovía a cántaros, pero eso no había alcanzado a notarlo... Apenas sintió como por su cuello resbalaban las víboras de agua helada, dio un grito y salió corriendo, hasta que encontró un lugar para protegerse.  
  
:Mugre lluvia!! La odio!! La odio!! Odio el agua!! [sacudiendo sus pies; se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y retiró la gorra... Una oreja blanca saltó de entre sus cabellos húmedos, mientras que la otra era apretada entre los dedos de la niña] Es malo para el pelo.. [luego exprimió la prenda y la regresó a su cabeza] Bien... Ahora a lo que vine... [recogió la mochila del suelo y se dirigió hasta la casilla antes vista; se empinó un poco sobre el mostrador y le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre que atendía] Hola! Quiero uno de esos registros...  
  
Hombre: Por supuesto... [tomando un volante] Antes dime tu nombre y edad  
  
:Tengo 15, y me llamo Sam...  
  
Hombre: Sam qué?  
  
Sam: Solo Sam...  
  
Hombre: Muy bien... [le entrega el papel y la pluma] Llena esto y estás dentro muchacho.  
  
Sam: Si señor... (Muchacho? ¬¬#) Nombre: Amano Sam; Edad: 15 años; Sexo: ... Estem... Masculino... (si digo que mujer, seguro me echan de aquí -_- '); Ciudad: Maseter; Continente: Masi; Ocupación: ...Ejem... Ladrón...? No... Bueno... Comerciante ^^u; Intereses: Dinero! Diner---!! Digo... Varios... Sobre todo las espadas...; Estudios: ¿Qué es eso..? Aheje n_ñu Secundaria...; Técnica: Magia y Espada; Motivos: Los motivos de Sam... Necesito probar mis habilidades con oponentes de verdad...; Herramientas: Espada, Dagas, Shurikens, Dardos, Armas de fuego de vez en cuando, Cuchillas de doble filo, Magia Negra, Blanca y propia... Entre otras; Es todo, bla bla bla, le deseamos suerte y bla bla bla, que tenga un buen día, bla bla, Comité de bla bla; tome! [extiende la mano y le entrega el cupón]  
  
Hombre: Gracias; las primeras eliminatorias serán mañana por la tarde; que disfrutes tu estancia en éste lugar, y que tengas mucha suerte jovencito n_n  
  
Sam: Muchas gracias ^^ Hasta luego!! [apretó uno de los tirantes de su mochila y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían] Lluvia! Lluvia! _ [de pronto uno de sus pies resbaló por accidente y se fue al suelo instantáneamente] Aah!! [aquí esperaba dar el golpe contra el pavimento, pero nada sucedió... Algo la detuvo, a la vez que oprimía su pecho y estómago... Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada... Un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella la había rescatado antes de que diera el golpe] ...............  
  
: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?  
  
Sam: N-no... [apresurándose a incorporarse para separarse de él lo más pronto posible] Gracias... Te debo una...  
  
: Si... No te preocupes! ^^ Pero ten más cuidado; las calles están muy mojadas, y en cualquier momento puedes romperte una pierna, y no poder participar en el torneo...  
  
Sam: [mirándolo] Có-cómo sabes que voy a...?  
  
: Te vi registrándote ^^ También lo hice... Espero que no seas tan descuidada en la plataforma como en la calle, porque así no llegarás a ningún lado...  
  
Sam: ............ [reacción Magical Doremi] Eso- No- Te- Incumbe! Y ya me hiciste enojar!!  
  
: Lo siento n_ñu No pude resistirme; pero enojada te ves más bonita ^^;  
  
Sam: ............... Y cómo supiste que era...?  
  
: [levantando la mano izquierda] Jeee... Lo siento... [se sonroja] Tenía que sostenerte de algún lado y... Bueno... .-.n  
  
Sam: ................................... No te preocupes... No importa.............................  
  
: Si, como sea... Procura fijarte por donde pissaaaas!! [da el azotón en el suelo al tropezarse con una grieta mientras trataba de alejarse] x_x Ouch...  
  
Sam: [soltando una divertida carcajada] Mira quien habla!  
  
: Malvada... i____i  
  
Sam: Gomen...  
  
: [poniéndose de pie y observándola; se sonríe y le tiende una mano] Me llamo Sanosuke; y tú?  
  
Sam: ...Sam... [toma la mano del chico entre sus dedos y se sonroja un poquito]  
  
Sano: Sam? Ese es nombre de chica?  
  
Sam: Bueno... Es Amano... Pero todos me dicen Sam... Aunque no se quienes son todos... Ni por qué lo hacen... [agacha la mirada] Y Amano tampoco es nombre de chica... Gustos de las personas con las que vivía...  
  
Sano: Bueno... Amano... Yo te llamaré así ^^ Si?  
  
Sam: [lo mira y se sonroja más] Claro...  
  
Sano: Voy a buscar donde cenar; me darías el honor de acompañarme? ^^  
  
Sam: Eh...? Bueno...  
  
Sano: Ok! Mientras alejémonos de esos... [vuelven la mirada hacia un grupo de personas, donde un chico y una especie de avestruz pelean]  
  
Sam: Si ^^UU [salen corriendo]  
  
: Kokoro! Cálmate!!! [tratando de tranquilizarlo] Ya te dije que no van a hacerte nada!! Solo necesitan comprobar que estés en buenas condiciones!!!  
  
Kokoro: [dando tumbos por todos lados, completamente desesperado] KHEEEEW!!!  
  
: Kokoroo!!  
  
Hombre: [arremetiendo contra los dos] Mira muchacho! Más te vale calmarlo pronto, o no tendrás la paga que te prometí!! Cuando cerramos el trato dijiste que era un animal tranquilo y por lo que veo me mentiste!! No quiero escándalos aquí!! Si no puedes domar a tu compañero, ya no lo necesito!!  
  
: No!! Espere!! Es tranquilo, solo que tantas personas lo ponen nervioso!!  
  
Hombre: Más te vale... [mira a la gente que estaba de mirona y da una palmada] Se acabó la función! Todos por donde vinieron! [la gente comenzó a retirarse, mientras que el chico apretaba al ave entre sus brazos] Listo! Si no lo tienes tranquilo en 10 minutos que regrese, no hay trato!! ¿Entendido?  
  
: Si señor... [mirando a su compañero] Kokoro...  
  
Kokoro: Khew... [lo mira]  
  
: Se que esto es duro para ti... Y también lo es para mi... Pero sabes que será solo por un tiempo... No puedo tenerte conmigo durante mi estancia en éste lugar, y necesitamos dinero para la comida y el lugar donde dormir... ¿Lo entiendes...?  
  
Kokoro: ..Khew...  
  
: Se que lo haces... No te preocupes... Volveré muy pronto por ti... En cuanto gane ese torneo y consiga los 9 millones podremos darnos la gran vida! Solo piénsalo... Ya habíamos acordado como estarían las cosas... Kokoro...  
  
Kokoro: .....  
  
: Bien... Vayamos con ese hombre...  
  
Kokoro: [aleteando y siguiendo a su amigo a pasos cortos] Kheww...  
  
: [abre la puerta de una especie de caballeriza y el animal entra ahí] Es solo cuestión de tiempo..  
  
Hombre: [regresando] Muy bien Ornitier! Veo que lo tranquilizaste! Así que supongo que está bien... [se le acerca] Tiene buena complexión... Te daré un adelanto por el viaje, y el resto cuando termine con el trabajo, según vea lo eficiente que es...  
  
Vivi: Como usted diga...  
  
Hombre: Toma.. [le entrega una bolsita con monedas de oro] 500 paras y 3 000 más cuando terminemos con todo esto.  
  
Vivi: Gracias.. [mira a Kokoro y luego agacha la cabeza] Te veré pronto Kokoro..  
  
Kokoro: Khew...  
  
El chico tomó una mochila de viaje (estilo Brock) y salió del lugar; la lluvia aún era densa, así que comenzó a caminar por las banquetas, bajo los techos de los negocios; ya pasaban de las 5:30 PM y todavía no encontraba un lugar donde dormir; estuvo andando por las calles más de media hora, hasta que se topó con un sitio que le pareció adecuado; entró por la puerta principal y dirigió la mirada hasta el lado opuesto de la sala de estar... Una chica y un niño discutían... Se sonrió... -Se parecen a mi familia...- pensó. Se acercó a pasos cortos al mostrador y una mujer lo recibió.  
  
Mujer: Hola! Bienvenido seas a Gerderlander! Quieres una habitación?  
  
Vivi: ...Gerderlander...? Cómo el caballo...?  
  
Mujer: Si; es que hay un hipódromo aquí atrás y tiene el mismo dueño; le gusta mucho esa raza ^^U Pero necesitas un cuarto o no? Apresúrate que se nos terminan!! Hay multitudes buscando un buen lugar donde dormir, y saben que éste es el mejor!!  
  
Los dos: [volteando a la puerta; pasa rodando la típica bolita de paja por la calle con el silbido del viento] ......... [gota]  
  
Mujer: Si... Bueno...  
  
Vivi: Como sea... Necesito una habitación...  
  
Mujer: Cuántas camas? ^^  
  
Vivi: A cuantos "yo" ve?  
  
Mujer: Tampoco tienes que ser descortés ¬¬u [toma una llave del estante y se la entrega] Cuarto número 47, segundo piso; una cama individual, regadera, televisión, baño y aire acondicionado; 20 paras la noche.  
  
Vivi: Bien... [saca una moneda y se la entrega] Gracias...  
  
Mujer: Que tengas dulces sueños!  
  
Vivi: ... [sube las escaleras y mira al par que llamara su atención al llegar, con el rabillo de los ojos] ...Se parecen mucho...  
  
Chica: [dando un golpe con el puño sobre el respaldo del sillón de la sala de estar de la posada] Arrgh!! Esto no es justo!!  
  
Niño: No lo es... ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? [agachando la mirada]  
  
Chica: [lo mira] Demandarlos!! Los llevaremos ante los tribunales!! No es justo que por ser menor de 14 años no te permitan participar en estoo!! [explotando]  
  
Niño: Saria...  
  
Saria: ...Takato... Se que de verdad quieres participar en ese torneo, y no es justo que solo por esas estúpidas reglas no puedas entrar... Entrenaste demasiado para éste momento, y ahora...  
  
Takato: [sonriéndole] No te preocupes, Saria... Yo estaré bien... Te apoyaré desde las gradas... Solo espero que tú ganes el torneo...  
  
Saria: Takato...  
  
Takato: Hazlo por mi ^^ Se que tú puedes!  
  
Saria: ... [le sacude el pelo con una mano] Hermanito... Te prometo que ganaré esto!! Por el dinero y por ti!! [aprieta un puño contra el otro] Ahora vayamos a comer, que muero de hambre! ^o^ Órale, órale, órale!! *tono de James* [lo empuja con las manos y salen corriendo del lobby (o como sea que se llame la cosa ¬_¬U)] Me pregunto en que lugar está la cafetería... Tal vez en la siguiente habitación... O no hay...  
  
Takato: Saria... Esto es un hotel barato; no hay cafetería...  
  
Saria: ... *reacción del viento helado* QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!! PERO CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!! QUE NO SABEN LO QUE ES LA CIVILIZACIÓN?!!!! AAAH!! ESTO SI QUE ES UN CRIMEN CONTRA LA NACIÓN!! YO LOS DEMANDO!! YOO...!! CHIMPANCÉS!! ESTOY RODEADA DE CHIMPANCÉS!! O  
  
Takato: ¬¬u Qué ha sido eso...?  
  
Saria: Es que estuve viendo Clueless ^^uu Ehe... Pero que nacada -_-'  
  
Takato: Ay Diox... Empiezas a sonar como el del Gran Carnal...  
  
Saria: Es que también lo estuve viendo ^-^;  
  
Takato: [se cae] En fin... Tendremos que esperar a que pase la lluvia... [se sienta de nueva cuenta en un sofá y observa la calle atestada de agua y casi nada de gente a través de la pared de vidrio del establecimiento] Mejor guarda tus energías para mañana por la tarde hermanita ^^  
  
Saria: Como sea... [se deja caer sobre el mullido sillón ancho] Creo que mejor subiré... Voy a dormir un rato; cuando pase la lluvia buscaremos donde cenar; ¿si?  
  
Takato: Ok! Yo me quedo un rato más...  
  
Saria: Bueno... Pero no vayas a salir de aquí; ¿entendido? No te mojes porque puedes resfriarte! [le sonríe y se levanta; luego sube las escaleras] Pobre Takato...  
  
Takato: [suspirando y recargando la cabeza] ... Mañana...  
  
No muy cerca de ahí, al otro lado de la ciudad, un muchacho y una niña esperaban a que pasara la lluvia sentados bajo la parada de un autobús.  
  
Él: Si esta cosa no se pasa rápido, no podremos registrarnos...  
  
Ella: Ay! No te preocupes Fenómeno! Ya verás que llegaremos a tiempo! ^-^  
  
Él: [la mira amenazadoramente] Que dejes de llamarme así! ¬¬#  
  
Ella: No quiero! [desvía la mirada de forma graciosa]  
  
Él: Grrr... Haz lo que quieras... [se cruza de brazos y suspira profundamente] Me muero de hambre -_-u  
  
Ella: Si; yo igual... ¿No traes algo por ahí?  
  
Él: Si...  
  
Ella: [arremetiendo contra él] SÁCALO! SÁCALO! SSSÁCALO!!  
  
Él: No  
  
Ella: [se cae] Y por qué no?!!  
  
Él: Es solo un puñado de semillas de calabaza...  
  
Ella: Yeagh...  
  
Él: Ya se que no te gustan; no son para ti.  
  
Ella: Entonces...?  
  
Él: Me las regalaron... [cierra los ojos y se recarga contra un poste del paradero] Mejor trata de pensar en otra cosa, que no comeremos hasta que nos registremos para el torneo, y no nos vamos a registrar hasta que salgamos de aquí, lo que no sucederá hasta que termine de llover... [respirando] (Hey... Me cansé ._.u)  
  
Ella: Mmmm... [dibujando una expresión de desesperación en el rostro] Ya me quiero ir de aquíiii!! T_T Wizarmon... ¡¿Por qué nunca cargas paraguas?!  
  
Wizz: Ho, cállate! Que tú tampoco lo haces Ruki... ¬¬  
  
Ruki: NO! PERO ESO ES PORQUE YO LLEVO COSAS COMO EL BOTIQUÍN DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS, PAPEL HIGIÉNICO, AGUA, ETC!  
  
Wizz: Y comida no...  
  
Ruki: TAMBIÉN!  
  
Wizz: ...Entonces...?  
  
Ruki: ...Me la comí... ._.u  
  
Wizz: [se cae] Si... Bueno... Déjame ver... [revisando entre sus cosas] No... Nada...  
  
Ruki: Urgh... Me estoy aburriendo...!!! [le da una patada al poste con el que se sostenía el lugar y en menos de 5 segundos todo se derrumba] O_O Ay...  
  
Wizz: [bajo los escombros] ...Alguien va a golpearme en ese torneo.. Pero no me mates tú antes, o nos quedamos sin comer...  
  
Ruki: Lo siento! ^^uu [le da la mano y se apresura a sacarlo de ahí abajo]  
  
Wizz: Ruki... Eres toda dulzura...  
  
Ruki: [se sonroja] Tampoco te burles de mi i_i  
  
Wizz: Perdón... Bueno... [se pone de pie] Ya estamos fuera... No importa si nos mojamos un poco más... Vayamos a registrarnos de una buena vez  
  
Ruki: Como digas! [toma su mochila y sale corriendo atrás de él] Oye...  
  
Wizz: Si?  
  
Ruki: Estos torneos son muy difíciles de ganar...?  
  
Wizz: No pasé a semifinales el año pasado...  
  
Ruki: Wooow!! [dibujando una expresión en su rostro al más puro estilo de Rockna] Vaya... Pero si tú eres el más fuerte de la aldea...!! ¿Cómo es qué...?  
  
Wizz: Hay muchas personas en el mundo... [luego agachó la cabeza y ella se le quedó viendo]  
  
Ruki: ...Wizz...  
  
Wizz: Dime...  
  
Ruki: .. [se sonroja] No.. Nada... [lo sujeta por el brazo derecho] Esta vez vas a ganar ^^  
  
Wizz: [la mira] Vamos a ganar...  
  
Ruki: Si! Eso! n_n  
  
Wizz: [sonriéndose] Hemos entrenado mucho... No podemos perder... No es factible...  
  
Ruki: ¿No lo es...?  
  
Wizz: ¿Quién es la mejor con la espada en toda Lessueste?  
  
Ruki: Eh...? Mi... Madre...?  
  
Wizz: No! [soltándose y abrazándola con el brazo derecho] Tú! ^^  
  
Ruki: .. [se sonroja más] En serio...?  
  
Wizz: Claro que si... Nadie puede contigo... Ni siquiera yo...  
  
Ruki: [lo mira] ...Pero...  
  
Wizz: No les daremos oportunidad! ^-^;  
  
Ruki: [sonriéndose] Claro que no! Y con el mejor hechicero del pueblo, nadie podrá tampoco!  
  
Wizz: El mejor hechicero...?  
  
Ruki: Todos lo saben! No seas modesto n_n  
  
Wizz: ... [desvía la mirada]  
  
Ruki: Tenemos la victoria asegurada ^o^ Y mira! Ahí está! Vamos!! [sale corriendo y lo deja unos pasos atrás]  
  
Wizz: ... Si... Seguro... [la sigue]  
  
Taichi se estiró una vez más. Se encontraba tendido boca arriba sobre la cama del hotel en el que se había hospedado, y que hasta el momento se encontraba saturado de personas. Miró a través de la ventana.. Un trueno surcó el cielo de nueva cuenta y Yagami suspiró. Estaba decidido... No iba a perder ese torneo por nada en el mundo... Apretó los párpados y se sonrojó un poco... Una imagen había aparecido dentro de sus pensamientos... Una niña un poco más joven que él... De cabello castaño y ojos color miel... Le sonreía... -Mimmi...-murmuró.  
  
Yagami: Te prometo que ganaré este torneo a como de lugar! Por ti... No voy a dejarte morir... No lo haré... [y apretó los puños]  
  
En el edificio de junto, un jovencito abría la puerta de su cuarto. Entró y cerró de golpe; estiró los brazos y emitió un extraño sonido.  
  
Chico: Aaah! Mañana... Mañana voy a ganar!!  
  
Al parecer se encontraba muy emocionado... No pasaba de los 15 y tenía ojos oscuros... (imaginen a Kôshirô) Dejó caer una chaqueta sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la ventana... Observó la calle.. Se encontraba en un décimo piso, y la vista era muy buena desde ese punto... Alcanzaba una panorámica de la ciudad entera (o casi entera) y podía ver el sitio del Tenkaichi... Se sonrió... La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la metrópoli, pero no le importó... Abrió el vidrio y el agua refrescó sus mejillas.  
  
Chico: MAÑANA VOY A GANAR!! ES UNA PROMESA!! [gritó, aunque al parecer muy pocos lo escucharon; no le importaba, él solo deseaba sentirse bien consigo mismo]  
  
Hombre: Cállate Hunter! [gruñó un anciano desde el otro lado de la calle]  
  
Hunter: Lo siento señor Maucim! ^^U [se disculpó al estilo japo; cerró la ventana y pasó a la cocina] Me pregunto si mis padres regresaran el día de hoy... [murmuró, revisando el reloj de pared que pendía en el costado derecho del lugar; abrió el refrigerador y sacó un frasco de crema de queso (?) y una barra de pan de la alacena; casi nunca cocinaba, pero le gustaba hacerlo... De hecho muchos decían que era muy bueno... Lo cierto era que se veía en la necesidad cuando sus padres no se encontraban en casa, y hacía cosas simples; pero cuando era por gusto, simplemente se lucía... Sus papás pasaban mucho tiempo en el trabajo y casi nunca estaban con él... No le importaba mucho... Le gustaba la soledad... Le dio una mordida a su... como se llame... y se sentó en un sofá de la sala, frente a la ventana] Espero que todo el entrenamiento me sirva de algo... Quiero demostrarles a mis padres que soy capaz de lograr algo por mi mismo, sin la necesidad de su ayuda... Y voy a hacerlo... [luego perdió la mirada entre las gruesas gotas de lluvia]  
  
Sanosuke y Sam habían acordado compartir habitación para no gastar tanto... A ella no le preocupaba, después de todo Sanosuke no se atrevería a cercarse a una niña tan extraña... ¿O si? La chica se tendió en la cama derecha a la vez que Sano se sentaba en la izquierda... Pasaban ya de las 9 de la noche y ambos estaban rendidos... Al día siguiente tendría que poner el alma y fortaleza en la competencia y querían descansar todo lo que les fuese posible...  
  
Sanosuke: Vas a dormirte ya...?  
  
Sam: Aja... [quitándose la gorra y aflojando la cola de caballo enroscada bajo la cachucha; el cabello salió a vuelo... Era largo y del color de la oscuridad, con reflejos azulados... Aquel par de orejas blancas con crestas azules saltaron, pero pareció no importarle mucho lo que su compañero pudiese pensar o decir... Sus ojos eran de color verde agua y no tenía una sonrisa a la que describir... (aquí imaginen a... a... .-.n a... Piensen en Video Girl Haruno :3) Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta; Luego jaló la manta y se acurrucó entre las cobijas.. Sanosuke sonrió..]  
  
Sano: Buenas noches Amano...  
  
No hubo respuesta...  
  
Sano: Estás empezando a gustarme mucho... [pensó, sonriéndose de manera tímida a la vez que se sonrojaba un poquito (algo como los sonrojos de Yui :p Ese de cuando ve a Synchro *-*) y se recargó sobre la almohada] Mejor me duermo yo también...  
  
Sam: ... [abriendo un ojo] Buenas noches... [murmuró]  
  
Ya Continuará... 


	2. La segunda ronda

Nota: Jeee... Estuve leyendo esta tarde (de las 5 a las 9 :s) los fanfictions de la weyona de mi sis XD Hija de tu! Mira que escondido de tenías el talentoo! iOi A cuántas personas se los has mostrado? Me encantó sobre todo el último XD Admito que el crossover (o como se escriba ¬_¬u) me hizo reír un chingo, pero el segundo tenía una historia mucho mejor :3 Se nota que la escribiste tú solita ^-^; Ah, si, si... Me ganaste! O_oU Yo ya tenía pensado colocar a Wizarmon de malo en un fanfic ._. (Los 10 Perros) y... y... Aaaah!! T________T Weno XD Todavía no he terminado de leerlo... MÁNDAME LOS CAPÍTULOS RESTANTES! ANDA! CORRE! QUÉ ESPERAAS?!! >O Que me dejas picadaa i_________i Y cómo estuvo eso del arroz carbonizado...? ¬_¬# Lo que sucede es que no me pasaste bien la receta iOi Me-me-méndigaaa!! >_ Y casi mato a Yagamiiii ¡O¡ En fin... Ya me encargaré de asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente más tarde... ¬¬u   


  


***TENKAICHI BUDOKAI!! Aniage A Las Regaderas!!***

  
  


El cielo estaba despejado... Great Wizardmon abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo por reflejo al sentir el dolor del brillo de la luz solar inundándolo... Se quitó las cobijas de encima y parpadeó... Tenía unas ojeras tamaño familiar que fácilmente lo hubiesen llevado al zoológico para exhibirlo como animal en peligro de extinción.* No había podido dormir en toda la noche... Y es que tenía a una chica durmiendo en la cama de al lado suyo... Bueno... Estaban alejados, pero aún así, él nunca había estado tan cerca de una niña por tanto tiempo... Que importa... Se sentó sobre el colchón y le lanzó una mirada a su compañera, quien dormía profundamente a su lado... No pudo evitar la tímida sonrisa que se escapó de entre sus labios... Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana... No pasaban de las 7 de la mañana y las primeras eliminatorias comenzarían a las 12 del día... Se metió a la regadera y 5 minutos después el sonido de la caída del agua despertó a Ruki... 

Ruki: Ah... eh... cómodondecuandoqueestoporquequienfuecomosucedió...? Fenómeno...? 

G.W.: [desde el baño] Aquí! 

Ruki: Ah... Buenos días... [se sienta sobre el colchón, aún cobijada y mira por la ventana] Hace frío... Pero el sol ha salido... Que bien... No se me entumirán los dedos... [luego sonrió de una forma tierna] Son las 7... [murmuró] Tengo hambre T_T Qué habrá de comer en éste lugar...? [se levanta y se quita la pijama; se suelta el cabello y comienza a ponerse una blusita de mangas azules con la estampa de un corazón partido por la mitad en el centro de la ropa; unos jeans color mezclilla y tenis rojos; se colocó una cinta de piel alrededor de su cintura y tomó el peine; amarró su cabello en una erizada coleta y miró hacia el baño, que aún tenía la puerta cerrada] Voy abajo! Veré que hay de comer! 

G.W.: Ok; te veo luego 

Ruki: Si! No te tardes mucho Fenómeno! [sale y azota la puerta] 

G.W.: [frunciendo el seño] Y dale con eso... -_-#   


**_Tenkaichi Budokai!! Capítulo Dos- La Primera Ronda!!_****__**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, otro par despertaba... 

Sano: [abriendo los ojos] Qué...? Ya amaneció...? [levanta un brazo y mueve un poco la cortina; la tenue luz de la mañana le encandiló los ojos] Mmm... Si... Ya es hora... [se sentó en la cama y se frotó el rostro, luego volvió la mirada hacia donde sabía que ella estaría] Amano...? [pero no encontró a nadie en la cama] Que extraño... Se habrá levantado ya...? [la busca por la habitación] Amano..? 

Se escucha un ruido extraño del otro lado... 

Sano: º-ºU Amano...? 

Se vuelve a escuchar... Entonces el chico se pone de pie y la descubre tirada en el piso por el lado derecho de su cama, con una pierna sobre el colchón y todo el cuerpo en el suelo, abrazando una almohada entre sus brazos... 

Sano: ... [sonriéndose] Se cayó... [se pone de cuclillas y trata de despertarla, pero...] 

Sam: No! 

Sano: Eh? Ah! No! Yo solo iba a..! 

Sam: No lo hagas! Vete!! Aléjate de mi!! 

Sano: .... [en éste punto es cuando uno se da cuenta de que estaba soñando] 

Sam: No te me acerques!!!! Te daré lo que quieres, pero no me hagas daño!! Por favor!!! Wi- WIZARDMON! [aquí abre los ojos y se sienta de golpe, asustando a Sanosuke] Ah... [respirando con lentitud] En... En donde estoy...? Qué me pasó...? 

Sano: Oye... 

Sam: [lo ve de reojo] Quién demonios eres tú?! [empuja una rodilla hacia el suelo y se impulsa, dando un salto y va a caer sobre la cama] Qué es lo que quieres?! 

Sano: Qué..? Tranquila! Soy yo! Sanosuke! Compartimos habitación durante el torneo... Lo recuerdas...? O es que soy tan simple que tan fácil se olvida la gente de mi...? 

Sam: Ah... No... [se talla los ojos] Sano... [lo mira y se sonroja] Lo... lo siento, yo... No se que me pasó... Es solo que.. Bueno... 

Sano: Tenías una pesadilla... 

Sam: [asintiendo] ... 

Sano: Hablaste dormida... ¿Segura qué estás bien..? 

Sam: [agacha la mirada] Si... Suele pasarme todas las noches... [murmurando] Ese maldito sueño una y otra vez... 

Sano: ... 

Sam: Mejor olvidémoslo... [lo mira] Ya amaneció...? 

Sano: Hace como una hora... Será mejor que te levantes ya y te vistas 

Sam: Aja... [se pone de pie y se acerca al buró que estaba junto a su cama; recoge la mochila del suelo y la deposita sobre el colchón, mientras que Sanosuke hace lo mismo con su equipaje, en busca de ropa; Amano saca unas cuantas cosas y cruza sus brazos uno frente a otro, los lleva hasta su cintura y entonces levanta la blusa... Sanosuke apenas alcanzó a volver la mirada para preguntarle si se bañaba ella primero o al revez, cuando la nota sin la camisa.. Tras una reacción Mamoru/Junta/Munehiro se queda petrificado, aparentemente sorprendido, pero con la idea clara en su mente de querer ver que otra cosa tenía su compañera para mostrarle...] Uff... No me di cuenta de que manché la camisa con la cena de anoche... [la deposita sobre la cama y prosigue con la siguiente prenda; llevándose las manos hasta la espalda, trata de encontrar el broche, pero no da con él...] Sano... [voltea a verlo, sin poder evitar el efecto del chorro de sangre] ...Podrías ayudarme...? 

Sano: º-º A-llu-dhar-the... [se le acerca a pasos cortos, todo sonrojado y se para tras ella, le acerca las manos a la espalda, temblando como era de esperarse, y aprieta los párpados... En realidad deseaba ver lo que había ahí abajo, pero se le hacía inapropiado... Bueno... Ella parecía estar dándole permiso... Y era eso, o que la chica era simplemente... Lesbiana... (¬¬u) Rozó los brazos de la chica con sus dedos y se sonrojó más todavía...] Si... Bueno... >_ [agarra el broche y lo suelta; siente como se afloja y Sam retira los tirantes...] ......... >_o [abriendo un ojo] .... o_o [abriendo los dos] 

Sam: Gracias... [se sienta en la cama y comienza a quitarse los pantalones... Sanosuke no pudo ver nada; la cabellera de la chica se lo impedía... Maldijo un par de veces por dentro...] ¿Vas a bañarte tú primero? ¿O me meto yo? O... ¿Nos metemos los dos? 

Sano: º___________º [otra vez el muchacho se puso todo colorado y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba...] Ba-ba-bañarnos juntos...? 

Sam: Aja [baja el cierre de sus jeans e igual los retira de golpe al suelo] 

Sano: [recorriéndola con la mirada] ......... [la niña parecía decirlo y hacerlo todo con una extraña naturalidad... No había ni una pizca de rubor en sus mejillas ni tampoco parecía insinuarle nada raro... Le sonrió nervioso y asintió... Después de todo... ¿Qué chico rehusaría la oportunidad de estar desnudo junto con una mujer igual sin ropa dentro de una pequeña habitación, sintiendo el agua fresca recorriendo su cuerpo... Y poder tenerla tan cerca de él... Dibujó una expresión tipo _pervesióndelospersonajesderanma1/2 _y se sentó en su cama, a observarla con tranquilidad... Aparente] 

Sam: Bueno... [se quita los pantalones por fin y se levanta; se mete al baño y deja la puerta abierta] Apúrate que no tenemos todo el día! [grita] Todavía hay que almorzar e ir a la conferencia del director del Tenkaichi 

Sano: S-si... [se apresura a quitarse la ropa (ustedes saben... algo como Chandler ¬_¬u) y corre al baño; la encuentra por fin sin ropa, con el cabello tapándole el cuerpo y buscando el jabón en la parte alta de las repisas del baño] .......... [entra despacio, aún con el palpitar de su corazón desbocado...] 

Sam: Le cierras a la puerta [lo mira] Y no te vayas a resbalar... 

Sano: No! Cómo crees?! ^-^ [trata de cerrarle, pisa mal y se va de hocico al suelo] Ay... x___x 

Sam: Te lo advertí... -_-# [se le acerca y le extiende una mano, tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie] Vamos; dame tu mano.. 

Sano: [con los ojos cerrados] S-si... [la sujeta y entonces abre los ojos...] ............... [chorro de sangre al ver y sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la chica casi sobre de él] 

Sam: ....? [pensando] No comprendo a los humanos... 

Vivi: [estornuda] Ya no los hacen como antes -_-u [notando como las cerdas de su cepillo de dientes se habían abierto todas] Ah... Ya van a ser las 9; mejor me apuro... [tira el cepillo a la basura y corre a donde tenía su equipaje; toma unas cuantas cosas y se apresura a cambiarse de ropa] Hoy es el día... [se sonríe] Hoy ganaré los 9 millones y mañana mi chocobo y yo nos daremos la gran vida... [cierra los ojos] Podré ir a la ciudad de Glaukós a entrenarme con los mejores magos del mundo, y conocer a una linda chica que me entienda y me guste mucho... [se sonroja] Pero claro que para eso primero tengo que ganar el torneo ¬¬ Y para eso necesito irme ya! [agarra su llave y su mochila y sale corriendo de la habitación, rumbo a la recepción; la chica y el niño ya estaban nuevamente ahí... La mujer del día anterior le vio bajar y le dedicó una sonrisa] Buenos días! 

Mujer: Buenos días! Pasaste una buena noche? 

Vivi: En realidad no pude dormir por los nervios... Pero bueno, era una buena cama [le sonríe y le entrega la llave] Si paso un día más en Noctua, vendré aquí sin falta! ^_^ 

Mujer: En ese caso te estaremos esperando! Que tengas mucha suerte! ^-^ 

Vivi: Gracias! [sale a toda prisa del hotel y se dirige hacia las instalaciones del Tenkaichi] Corre, corre, corre, corre! Dentro de muy poco serás millonario!! [en esto va, cuando se estrella contra alguien] Ouch!! [cayendo pesadamente al suelo, impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe] Lo siento, yo..! 

Ruki: Ya papá! Fíjate por donde caminas! x_ó Me duele!! [sobándose el chichón que le ha causando] 

Vivi: Perdón! De verdad!! 

G.W.: [extiende una mano y ayuda a Ruki a ponerse de pie] Estás bien? 

Ruki: Si, gracias -_-u 

G.W.: [mira a Vivi y los dos se quedan viendo como si acabaran de enterarse de algo por un segundo] Eh... [desvía la mirada] Con permiso... [trata de retirarse pero el otro se lo impide] Qué sucede...? 

Vivi: Eres... Eres Saberhagen, verdad...? ((Ajaja! Saberhagen XDDD Aaah! Bueno ya!! iOi)) 

G.W.: [abriendo los ojos] N-no se de que me hablas; vámonos Ruki, que se nos hace tarde! [la toma de la mano y sale corriendo con la chica a rastras, dejando a Ornitier parado en medio de la banqueta, mirándolos a lo lejos] Pero cómo demonios...? 

Vivi: .............Ha regresado............. [aprieta los tirantes de su mochila y retoma la marcha] Me pregunto si... Piensa participar en el torneo... Eso parecía... Se dirigían al norte... Será mejor que me apresure! [sale corriendo de nueva cuenta] 

Saria: No! [caminando a pasos largos frente a Takato, quien la perseguía, colgado de su pie] Ya te dije que no y te lo vuelvo a repetir! NO!! 

Takato: Pero... PERO SARIAA! T_______T ÁNDALE!! NADA MÁS ES UNO!! 

Saria: No tenemos dinero! Entiende! ¬¬# A duras penas nos alcanza para comer!! 

Takato: Pero... Pensé que mamá te había...! 

Saria: El dinero que nos dio mamá antes de morir lo vamos a guardar! Solo lo utilizaremos en situaciones de emergencia, y para el caso, lo dejé en la casa! ((...)) Así que no voy a comprar nada!! [sigue caminando y Takato se pone de pie; lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a rastras, con la babota de fuera al pasar frente al vendedor de algodón de azúcar ((no se como a las personas puede gustarles esa cosa ¬_¬u))] Luego acabas de almorzar! 

Takato: Sniff.. Que mala eres T_T 

Saria: Si, como sea... [busca en su bolsillo y al hermano se le iluminan la mirada] Déjame ver cuanto traigo... 

Takato: .....!![con estrellitas de alegría en los ojos y rubor en las mejillas (una reacción Sam-Koji/Ai-Ai) se sujeta las mejillas con los puños y espera emocionado] 

Saria: [sacando un par de monedas pequeñas de cobre] Apenas para el autobús! Genial! :3 [hace la parada y se sube] 

Takato: [se cae] Aaaah!! iOi 

Saria: Te vas a subir o te quedas akí? 

Takato: ........... [haciendo berrinche] No! Aquí me quedo! [se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos] 

Saria: Como quieras [termina de subirse y se sienta, mientras el chofer empieza a cerrar la puerta] 

Takato: [abriendo un ojo] ... 

Chofer: [cerrando la puerta por completo y acelerando] .. 

Takato: AAAH!! ESPÉRENMEEE!! [sale corriendo atrás del camión] 

Saria: [mientras permite a Takato sentarse a su lado] Te felicito! Esta vez soportaste más tiempo ^-^ 

Takato: ¬¬# [se asoma por la ventana y ve como un montón de niños corren a comprar algodones y nieves, mientras él sigue babeando el vidrio] ............. i____________________i 

Saria: No te desesperes hermanito... Hoy vamos a ganarnos 9 millones de paras y seremos ricos! Qué te parece? Entonces vas a poder comprarte todo el algodón y el helado que quieras ^x^ 

Takato: Pero para eso, antes necesitas ganar el torneo... [hace una expresión de fastidio] 

Saria: Eeeh...? Acaso escuché que dudas de mis posibilidades?! 

Takato: Yooo? No! Para nada!!! 

Saria: ¬_¬u A veces creo que soy adoptada... 

Takato: Como sea X3 Y... SARIA!!! MIRA!!!!! ºoº" 

Saria: Qué?! O_O Qué pasa?! 

Takato: ¡Una nube en forma de Osito! =*.*= 

Saria: [se cae] Ay Diox de mi vida y de amor -º-n De donde sacó ese temperamento?? 

El autobús se detuvo y un par de chicos subieron; el primero, alto y con una banda roja en la frente se acomodó al final del camión y el otro, de gorra y estatura pequeña lo siguió a pasos cortos; dejaron las mochilas a un lado y de pronto alguien le pisó la cola al más joven, quien dio un maullido de dolor, llamando la atención de Saria, y ésta no pudo evitar el soltar una risita de gracia... 

Sano: Te encuentras bien...? 

Sam: [apretándose la cola entre los dedos, mientras la última se hinchaba y deshinchaba en color rojo; las mejillas sonrojadas y un par de lágrimas en los ojos] Si... Pero me dolió... i_i 

Sano: n_ñuuu Bueno... [se recarga en la parte posterior] Debes tener más cuidado, como de costumbre... Los gijinkas no están muy bien adaptados en el mundo de los humanos... 

Sam: Ya me di cuenta de eso... 

Sano: [se le queda viendo] Bien... Respecto a lo de ésta mañana, yo... Quería disculparme... Por haberme aprovechado... Y... [agacha la mirada y se sonroja] 

Sam: ¿? 

Sano: Lo del baño... ._.u 

Sam: ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que hiciste? ((Dejo libre a su imaginación ¬_¬)) 

Sano: ...Yo no conozco muy bien las costumbres de los gijinkas, pero los humanos tenemos una cosa llamada PUDOR... 

Sam: [interesada] Pudor? 

Sano: Si.. [asiente] Como lo que se siente al saber que alguien te ve sin ropa y que te impulsa a golpear a las personas cuando te tocan alguna parte... Que no se debe... 

Sam: Cómo cuál? 

Sano: ......En tu caso..... [la mira] Pecho... Piernas... Etc, etc >_u 

Sam: Eso es algo vergonzoso para los humanos...? 

Sano: Aja... Para ustedes cuales son..? Qué les causa pena...? 

Sam: Que nos den un beso; que nos tomen la mano o nos abracen... 

Sano: º_ºu [gota] Vaya que son extraños... Aquí eso es tan normal.. Y... [se sonroja más] No es que sea muy indiscreto, pero... ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para...? Tú sabes n________ñuu Lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer que se aman... Están a solas... ._.u 

Sam: Igual que los humanos 

Sano: Y entonces por qué no me dijiste nada??!!! O_o 

Sam: Cuando al contacto físico entre una pareja se toma en cuenta, es cuando la pareja en realidad existe y hay atracción mutua 

Sano: ..........Entonces yo no te gusto.......... 

Sam: Eh? 

Sano: Nada! Nada! ^v^U No me hagas caso ._.u 

Sam: Además... [desvía la mirada] Tú solamente me estuviste manoseando toda ¬¬ 

Sano: º_º" Ahajajajaja!! ^---^UUUUU .-.uuuuuuuuuuuu 

Sam: En fin... Trataré de recordar lo que me has dicho, y... [levanta una mano y lo mira; se quedan viendo unos segundos hasta que ella le estampa una cachetada en la mejilla derecha] 

Sano: x_x Hey!! Y eso?!! 

Sam: Creo que según los humanos, tocaste todas las partes de mi cuerpo por las que debería de golpearte y más 

Sano: [se sonroja todo] Lo siento mucho ._______________.U 

Sam: [se recarga hacia un lado del autobús, mira por la ventanilla y suspira] Espero poder ganarme esos 9 millones de paras para comprarme el dragón negro que vi ^-^ 

***12 del día, Instalaciones del Tenkaichi Budokai de la Ciudad de Noctua*** 

En aquel lugar se había reunido una gran cantidad de personas; hombres altos y musculosos; mujeres de apariencias rudas ((...)); ancianos y bestias eran los que se presentaban con mayor frecuencia; el otro 40% de los espectadores eran público de todas las edades ((eso sonó a introducción chafa de maestro de ceremonias del circo de los Hermanos Brothers ¬¬u)) 

Hombre: [terminando de dar un discurso de bienvenida] Pero antes de dar por inaugurado el XIV Torneo del Tenkaichi Budokai, unas palabras de nuestro presidente!! [se hace a un lado y deja pasar a un perro color gris con bata naranja y gorro oscuro, quien se para frente al micrófono] 

Presidente: ....... 

Gente: ........ 

Presidente: ... [abriendo un poco la boca] 

Gente: ........... 

Presidente: GUAU!! ® 

Gente: [se caen] x_______x 

((Ok! Chiste casero ¬¬u)) 

Hombre: Muchas gracias, señor presidente!! n_____ñu Y ahora si!! EL DÉCIMO CUARTO TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES MUNDIAL SE DA POR INAUGURADO ÉSTE AÑO!!! 

Gente: !!!!!! [mucho barullo] 

Hunter: [recargado en una pared] Genial!! [aprieta un puño contra el otro] Hoy día demostraré a mis padres y a mi mismo de lo que soy capaz! [se impulsa, toma sus cosas y entra al edificio] 

Adentro 

Réferi: Muy bien! Comenzaremos con la distribución de las peleas! Estarán divididos en 4 sets! El del norte, del sur, del éste y el oeste! Se les entregará un número al azar, y luego se tomarán una esfera del interior de las cajas de cada módulo! En total hay 3500 concursantes, así que cada que un módulo llegue a los 857 participantes, inmediatamente se cerrará! Las peleas durarán 5 minutos exactos o menos si es posible; en caso de que los 5 minutos se terminen y la pelea no se haya decidido, los jueces elegirán al ganador! No se admiten golpes bajos! El perdedor será aquel que se rinda, quede inconsciente o caiga de la plataforma! No pueden matar a su oponente!! Si no existen más dudas, podemos comenzar!! 

Todas las personas (en su mayoría hombres) empezaron a dirigirse hacia las casillas.. 

-Tengo el 349...-murmuró aquel jovencito, levantando la mirada. -Yagami Taichi de 16 años... En el set del este...-le dijo a la persona a la que le entregó su esfera. Sujetó su espada en la mano derecha y se dirigió hacia la parte del este, que era una plataforma de 5 m. x 5 m.; esperó... Las primeras peleas habían comenzado... Una chica de cabello bermejo desenfundando y golpeando a su contrincante con el mango del sable; aquello se veía tan sencillo, y a pesar de ser un hombre gigantesco quien se enfrentara contra ella, la niña había resultado ganadora... (Ruki) Dio un salto y se abrazó de su compañero, quien la felicitaba de forma recatada. Yagami sonrió. 

Yagami: Las personas del mundo son tan diferentes unas de otras.... Pero no me importa... No puedo perder de ninguna forma... [y apretó los puños] 

G.W.: Ahora es mi turno.. [dijo, luego de alguna media hora de haber estado observando las peleas] 

Ruki: Vamos Fenómeno!! Tú puedes!! Dale duro!! Rómpele la maceta!! 

G.W.: ... [la mira] De donde has sacado tú esas frases...? 

Ruki: Estuve viendo el Big Brother de México ^¬^u 

G.W: ¬¬u Muy bien.. Enseguida vuelvo.. 

Ruki: Si! :3 

Réferi: Concursante Número 584 y Número 723 a la plataforma!! 

Wizardmon subió y levantó la mirada... Un mastodonte al estilo monstruos de Dragon Ball se sonrió al mirar a su oponente... Wizardmon a duras penas y le llegaba a los talones... Agitó las alas y empuñó las manos... 

Monstruo: No te preocupes, pequeña sabandija! Seré rápido y no tendrás tiempo ni para sentir dolor! ((eso es lo que suelen decirme Garnet & Flamecosa cuando piensan hacerme algo extraño ¬¬uu)) 

G.W.: [alzando la cabeza para poder verle el rostro; se sonrió un poco y asintió] Je... 

Réferi: Pueden comenzar ahora!! 

Monstruo: [levantando un pie para tratar de aplastarlo; dio el golpe contra el piso y revisó... El brujo ya no estaba más en aquel lugar...] Eh...?? En donde...?? 

G.W.: Aquí!! [flotando tranquilamente atrás de él] :] 

Monstruo: Ah!! Pero qué demo---?!! Cómo se movió tan rápido?!! [da la media vuelta y se apresura a lanzarle un puñetazo que Wizardmon evita con solo moverse a la izquierda] ...!!!! 

G.W.: [estira un brazo y extiende los dedos de su mano izquierda] No te preocupes... No tendrás tiempo ni para sentir el dolor... [forma una esferita verde opaca de energía y se la arroja; el dinosaurio/bestia/loquesea cae pesadamente al suelo al momento de que la esfera se estrellara contra él y todos los demás concursantes se quedaron con la boca abierta; apretó los dedos y comenzó a descender; luego bajó de la plataforma] 

Réferi: ºoº Y el ganador... Es... El Número 584!!!! 

Ruki: [da un salto y se abraza de Wizardmon] Aaah!! Ganaste!! Ganaste!! ^o^ 

G.W.: Acaso lo dudabas? 

Ruki: No! ^-^ 

G.W.: Bueno, eso fue sencillo... [se recarga en la pared] 

Al otro lado del gimnasio, Vivi Ornitier los observaba... Frunció un poco el seño y clavó la mirada en el compañero de Ruki... 

Vivi: Me pregunto que es lo que trama... Conociéndolo, se que no es nada bueno... Pero... Esa chica... ¿Por qué está con él...? ¿Será una bruja...? No lo creo, no tiene la apariencia ni el poder... Entonces... 

Réferi: Participante Número 1328!!! 

Vivi: [despertando] Aah!! So-soy yo!! [sale corriendo y sube a la plataforma] Eh...? [una especie de tortuga estaba parada frente a él... (Creo que les llaman Gamera, no? .-.n) Con un florete entre las "manos" y casi casi dormida] ............Qué clase de broma es esta............? [gota] Bueno, creo que puede ser fuerte... 

Réferi: Comiencen!! 

Vivi: [se queda callado, mientras ve como ella trata de moverse; 1 minuto después por fin logró acercarse 10 centímetros a él] x___x Así me voy a quedar dormido...Lo siento tortuguita, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos... [se le acerca y se pone de cuclillas] Toma... [le da un golpecito con el puño en la cabeza y el animal se desmaya inmediatamente, a la vez que todos los que veían la pelea caen chistosamente al suelo] ................... 

Réferi: ......El ganador es el participante Número 1328... 

Se escuchó un grito desde la plataforma número 3 (oeste) que llamó la atención de los demás sets; una jovencita cayó pesadamente sobre el piso, mientras que su oponente se acercaba a pasos cortos a ella... Era un sujeto alto, de complexión mediana; no se veía muy formidable, pero aún así inspiraba temor... La tomó por el cuello y la levantó por sobre su cabeza... La chica luchaba por escaparse de sus manos (que de hecho, solamente la sujetaba con una de ellas) y apretaba los ojos... Si no se apresuraba, pronto se le cortaría la respiración... 

Réferi: Basta ya!! [intervino] El Ganador es el Número 667!! ((Por uno X3)) 

El hombre miró una vez más a su presa y la soltó; la niña cayó nuevamente, inconsciente; el sujeto bajó despacio de la plataforma y se fue a recargar a la pared, alejándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor... Las miradas se habían clavado en él, pero pronto lo olvidaron, con excepción de unos cuantos... Vivi se le quedó viendo... Al igual que Wizardmon... 

Vivi: ...Es un mago negro... 

G.W.: Es él... 

Sanosuke subió a la plataforma y su amiga lo observó desde la parte de abajo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Él iba a enfrentarse contra un tipo de karateka... 

Sam: Vamos Sano!! Dale en la torre!! Órale!! Órale!! [armando escándalo ella solita] 

Sano: ^^UUU [mira al frente y prepara su espada ((no recuerdo cual es el nombre de la espada que utiliza Sanosuke ¬¬u Alguien puede recordármelo, Onegai?? .-.n)); de un salto trató de quebrarle los huesos al tipo con su arma, pero éste logró escabullirse] Je... [sonriendo] Va a ser más difícil de lo que yo pensaba... Pero no imposible... [extiende la espada y comienza a darle de vueltas, logrando robar la atención del muchacho; cuando éste trata de saltar, él se apresura, se apoya en la espada y de un salto lo sujeta entre sus brazos, apretándolo; ((ustedes saben la increíble fuerza que tiene)) el joven dio un grito de dolor y al caer al suelo, estaba inconsciente...] Listo!! 

Réferi: El ganador es el Número 29!! 

Sano: [bajando de la plataforma, es abordado por Sam] Amano! 

Sam: Sanosuke!! [se le acerca] Eso estuvo increíble!!! Cómo lo hiciste?! Pero que fuerte eres!! *-* 

Sano: [sonrojándose] Pues ya ves ^^uu 

50 minutos después, Saria volvió a sonreírse al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel par en el lugar... Se acercó un poco a ellos y los miró... 

Saria: Hola! 

Sam: Eh? [voltea a verla e inmediatamente se esconde atrás de Sanosuke] 

Sano: Hola... 

Saria: [el gato le robó la atención] Estem.. Soy Saria! Qué pasa con él...? 

Sano: No le agradan mucho las personas! n_nu Me llamo Sanosuke, y... 

Sam: ...Sam... [interrumpe] 

Saria: Mucho gusto! El torneo está difícil, verdad? 

Sano: Son muchas personas... 

Saria: Solo espero pasar a las finales ^^ 

Sano: Nosotros también 

Saria: [sonriéndose] Puedo estar con ustedes? 

Sam: ...? 

Sano: Claro! No hay problema! n_n 

Saria: Que bien! ^^ [regresan la mirada al frente, donde Ruki iba a enfrentarse con el hombre misterioso de la pelea con la chica] 

G.W.: ..... [observando al sujeto minuciosamente] Es él... No hay duda... Ruki... Ten mucho cuidado... 

Vivi: [se acerca corriendo y clava la mirada en la plataforma] .....Flamedramon.....   
  
  


Ya Continuará...   
Espero... 


End file.
